FIRST
by Fujoshi04
Summary: This is a one-shot story. The story is set at a winter dance party celebrated in a medieval-style palace. The party is for the rich nobles and aristocrats and among them is our protagonist named Yuki Kuraya who's really uncomfortable in the situation she is currently in. She decided to get away from the party and crowd, and as she walks through the wide hallways, he saw a young man


**Autor's Note: Well... You see, this is my very first fanfic ever . I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors and misspelled words, I am very new to this. If I really hope you'll like it. Thank you**

This is a KNB fanfic. KNB doesn't belong to me. I only own the OC and the plot.  
The OC will be based on my own character. Yes I will base the OC to me.  
Kuroko-kun might be a bit or completely OOC. This is a one-shot so it will only have one chapter. I will really appreciate your reviews and opinions of my story.

Title: First  
Anime: Kuroko no Basket  
Pairing: KurokoXOC  
Timeline: Kuroko will be in his first year of HS, while the OC will be in 3rd year middle school.

_**FIRST**_

**Aya's POV**

Forced by my parents to attend the winter party at a castle, I feel very upset plus being surrounded by people I don't really know, it was uncomfortable. Wearing a teal colored dress and matching pumps with my long ebony hair untied, I decided to slip away from the party unknown to anyone. I don't like parties, with so many rich people who shows off expensive things and brags about them, it's disgusting. I stayed in a corner with a glass of juice I got earlier from a maid. I like observing people when I got nothing else to do and as I observe the crowd, I saw something teal like my dress. I decided to follow it cause it kinda piqued my interest, I got nothing to do anyway. I followed it leaving the party and I found myself in the hallway of the castle and saw something. Something captivating and enchanting, no not something but SOMEONE. A young man with teal colored hair wearing a simple but formal attire with a teal rose on his left chest, was standing near a large window staring at the night sky with his matching teal orbs that looks at it as if it's the most interesting sight.

Mesmerized by the view and beauty of the said man, I unconsciously said, "Beautiful".  
The young man seem to have heard what I said and approached me...

**Kuroko's POV**

Kuroko hears someone voice beside him and turning his head. There he see a lovely girl with teal colored dress standing alone. "Good evening. Were you enjoying the view too, miss?" he smiles a bit to the girl.

**Aya's POV**

"*blush*u-uh..un, I just got here though, how about you? I can see that you're really interested in what you're looking at", I said to him as I try to hide my flushed face.

"Ah. Seems that I got caught," he smiles a bit then glances at the night view outside. "The falling snows illuminated by the dim light. I find that this view captivating. Serene and calm. How do you think?" he looks back at me.

"You're right. It's really beautiful,... and calm. *looks at Kuroko* just like you.", I told him.

He smiles, "I think the word beautiful is more suitable for yourself, Miss."

"*stubborn* no it suits you better!", I argued.

"As a guy I don't know if I should happy or sad.." he sighs but you can feel joke hiding on his line.

"*giggles* Oh, where are my manners? I'm Yuki Kuraya, but you can just call me Aya, nice to meet you*bows*"

"I'm Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Aya-san" he bows politely too. He's really a gentleman.

"So why are you here? Why don't you join the party?" I asked to him.

"Ah… the crowd is kinda too much for me," he scratch his cheek sheepishly, "I just took some rest".

"Yeah, it sure is*nodding in agreement* I'm tired" I agreed.

"There's a couch there, Aya-san, let us sit down a bit" smiles while he leads me to where the couch is.

"Sure, my feet is killing me" I complained and followed Kuroko-kun to the couch.

He showed me the couch and let me sit on it, "Let me fetch you a drink, Aya-san. Would lemonade be alright? "

"You don't need to I can get them myself, you stay here. You look tired and pale. I guess you're exhausted Kuroko-kun. I'll just get some for you too. I wish they have milkshakes here... how about you Kuroko-kun what would you like?"

He blinks, "Let just sit down for a while Aya-san" He smiles while politely half-forcing you to sit down. He doesn't let me walk for a while after I said that my feet are hurting.

But before he can do that, I already rushed to the food table. I decided to get Kuroko-kun some milkshakes like mine, it'll give him more energy. "I'll be back, so stay put", I said as I completely ignored what the teal head said.

He decided to follow me otherwise to the food table, following my steps from behind.

"Do you have vanilla milkshakes?", I asked the waiter. "We don't have any milkshakes, I'm very sorry Miss", the waiter answered back. "It can't be helped*sigh*", I said and sighed in disappointment. I went back and decided to get a lemonade instead. "Really, why can't they have something as simple as milkshakes when they have different expensive an exotic cuisine from different countries. That's also why I hate rich people and parties despite being on myself." After fetching the lemonades, I decided to go back to where Kuroko-kun is. Then I noticed that I had been taking my time and was afraid that Kuroko-kun will get tired of waiting and leave. "Oh no! Please don't leave yet Kuroko-kun" I thought then rushed to where Kuroko-kun is. I carefully handled the two lemonades with my hands and ran. As I ran, one of the heels of my pumps broke causing me to lose balance, fall and lose my grip on the lemonades contained in glass. I was afraid of what will happen next and closed my eyes tightly shut. 'Help me!'

Because he was walking behind my back, he managed to hold my waist from behind and pulled me to him so I won't fall down forward. But because he isn't strong enough to support me, he ends up falling backward. He tries his best to cushion my fall with his body, "Are you alright Aya-san?" he asks with worry in his tone looking at me who sprawls on top of him.

"Ye-yeah, sorry Kuroko-kun for being careless. That was scary, also thank you *smile*", I said as I slowly stand up from Kuroko-kun only to feel a sharp pain on my left foot. "Ouch~, I think I sprained my ankle"

He stands up and helped me to walk and sits on the couch. Then crouched down near my leg, "Which one is it? This one?" he slowly touched my slightly swollen ankle.

Before I could reply, he gently touched my left ankle and examined it but even touching it hurts so I have a pained expression on my face as I resist the pain, I don't want to trouble Kuroko-kun anymore.

"I'm afraid that this would be fatal, please wait here a bit Aya-san, I will ask Akashi-kun if there's a doctor here," looks at me, worried.

"There's no need! This kind of injury is not fatal. You worry too much, I-" Before I could finish what I was saying, I realized that Kuroko-kun has gone. "Really, it's not a big deal", I pouted

After some time, he comes back with an old man beside him. "He is a doctor, Aya-san. Let him examine you," he smiles assuring me. The doctor crouches down before me but not touching me yet before I let him.

"Ok, thank you and I'm in your care", I said to Kuroko-kun and to the doctor and let the doctor examine it.

The doctor said that it just a little sprain, I just need to rest it for a while. The doctor smears a painkiller medicine and wraps my foot with bandage just in case. Kuroko says thanks to the doctor and bows a bit, then turns to me, "How do you feel Aya-san?"

"It hurts a little but it's alright. I'm sorry for troubling you Kuroko-kun", I said to him as I sheepishly smiled. "Thank You Kuroko-kun, I'm surprised how you got the doctor so quickly here. How'd you do that?" I asked

"I just met him on my way to find Akashi-kun. He is Teikou's doctor. Seems Akashi-kun invited him here just in case anyone get sick in this party." He answered

"He really is cautious. Wait...Akashi? Akashi Seijuro? The son of the party host? That Akashi?!" I said I surprise.

"Yes.. Do you know him, Aya-san?" he asks me.

"Not really, I just heard it from my parents and also the Akashi Company is one of the best companies in the world and especially this year they're at their peak after the heir has taken the position in the age of 15. That's awesome. Leaving that aside how did you know him Kuroko-kun? You must be really close to him." I explained, well at least that information was useful

"We got into the same middle school, and joined same club before", he said.

"Sugoi~, what club?" I curiously asked him.

"Basketball Club, how about you Aya-san?", he answered back and also asked me the same question.

"I am a member of the school's Library Committee and also the manager of the basketball club, by the way I attend Teikou Middle school." I explained

"Oh~ so you're my kouhai. I also went to Teikou but now I'm a freshmen in Seirin High"

"Wait..", " if you're a graduate from Teikou and was a member of the basketball club, then were you a member of the Generation of Miracles?

"You know a lot Aya-san", he said in amazement

"Of course, that's my responsibility as the club manager! I only joined the basketball club in my third year so I didn't know any of them, but that doesn't mean I haven't heard rumors and hadn't seen them in person, they did go to the same school as me, so I searched it up"

"You're amazing in your own way Aya-san"

"T-th-thank you *blush*"

"Yes, I was a member of the basketball club and also part of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi-kun is also one of us and happens to be our captain. I was known as the "Phantom Sixth Man" and was very happy because I can be of help to the team. You know, I have really little presence and am not that strong and talented but because of Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun, I became useful for the team. I used my lack of presence to my advantage and trained really hard to keep up to the rest of the team. I really love basketball and playing it with my friends. But because of certain events, I quitted the club on my third year. I hated the sport during that time. The other 5 members of the club became too strong for their own good and lost sight of the right way, they changed… they left me", he said but you can hint a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Is that so…, Do you still play basketball?" I asked

"Yeah, my goal is to make the Seirin's basketball club the number one in Japan. I want to lead the team to victory and defeat the Generation of Miracles to knock them back to their senses", he said but now it was different, instead of sadness you can feel his great will and determination.

He was going to continue but was disrupted by a sound.

*Sobs**Sniff*

He looked for where the sound was coming for and saw me in tears.

"*cries**sniff*Amazing! You're amazing Kuroko-senpai! *sniff* You went through so much but you still have the will to go on", I said but I was still crying and my face was a mess.

"Thank you, here let me wipe your tears", he said and gently wiped my tears off my face with his handkerchief.

"Thank you, and sorry for being a crybaby. It's just that, it's weird. I only met you but I can somehow understand your feelings. I can understand the pain and hardship you went through and I just unconsciously cried"

"Thank you also for understanding", he said with a rare smile on his face. That smile and story gave me a new goal.

"Ok! I decided! When I graduate from Teikou, I'll also go to Seirin High and be the basketball club's manager there. I want to help Kuroko-senpai and his team be the best in Japan!"

"Un*nods* I'll be waiting there*smile* Do your best!", he cheered with a warm smile.

After our conversation, the music for the last dance was played. Many people went to the dance floor in pairs and danced.

"Kuroko-kun, you can go now. The music being played is the music for the last dance of the party so go and enjoy yourself with the others, it's alright" I said to him as I fake a smile to show him it's alright but deep inside me I was sad and disappointed because I won't be able to dance with Kuroko-kun with my shoes broken. "I'm sure there are ladies waiting for you seeing how handsome you are", I keep on my façade until he said something that really surprised me.

"No, I'll stay. You don't need to force your smile and it's bad to lie."

"…"

I was speechless.

He knew

He knew that I was hiding my feelings

He knew that I was lying

And that was a first for me

* * *

_I was an expert in hiding my feelings and emotions from others. I learned to do it since I was a child because of the environment I lived in._

_I am the only child of one of the most well-known families, but being one is not that fun and fortunate as you think. I grew up alone with the help of my caretaker instead of my parents. My parents are always busy at work so I rarely see them, about once a year I guess, only on my birthday. As the sole heir of the family, I need to live up to my parent's expectations. I lived my life surrounded by people whom I rarely know. People who only care about my family's name and fortune. People who are selfish. People who only lie and deceive._

_In this world, it's a struggle for survival. Once you lose, you're dead. Don't let anyone provoke you. Control you actions. Hide your emotions. Win._

_And I did just that._

_I became the top student in every grade with perfect scores in every subject. I learned 5 different languages which includes Japanese, English, German, French and Chinese. I always hide my emotions behind my ever stoic face and had a sharp tongue to counter those who threaten me. I also learned self-defense to protect myself from any kidnappers who wants to take me away and exchange me for money. Believe me, it is really handy. I attend parties which my parents ordered me to attend to meet other people. It's more like a lion's den than a party. I was mostly at home when there are no class, my parents told me to so that I'll be safe, (more like isolated). I spend most of my time reading at our mansion's large library. My only friends at that time were my books. _

_I only found freedom during my middle school years. They had tight security there and it was a prestigious school so it was safe. I was too used to the adult/business world that I maintained my stoic and cold expression on my face, thus having no friends. Whenever someone approaches me they get scared and frightened. I didn't mean to give them the cold shoulder but it's no use, I was too used to it. Not long after that, I was called as the Black Beauty. A beautiful girl with a black heart as dark as the abyss. I didn't mind them though, but it was lonely. I only converse to others when necessary. I'm also what other people consider as "Kill Joy" and "OP" or "Out of Place" because I was always expressionless and anti-social. I lived my life peacefully even with these titles and learned how to erase my presence so that I won't frighten or disturb anyone. I was used to making lies, because I do it for the sake of others. I may not look like it, but I really care about everyone in my class. I don't want to be selfish, so I continued making lies and maintaining my façade. I only drop my façade to very few people and when I meet someone really interesting and doesn't mind me at all. Someone who accepts me for who I am. Someone like Kuroko-kun. Yes, that's why my earlier actions were quite the opposite of the "me" who I just described. Well, can't do anything about it, that's just the 'real' me. Other than that, I am what you can refer as 'cold' to anyone else._

_I only developed my cheerful and energetic self when I was in my second year in middle school. Yes, after I saw the school's basketball club in their practices. They were amazing. They were working very hard to achieve the school's expectations. They inspired me so I decided to join them on my third year as their manager. The members of the club were friendly with me and sometimes doesn't mind my personality, I was very glad with how they treated me. As their manager I did my best to help my team and bring out their fullest, I changed myself to be a cheerful individual so the others will be comfortable with me. Yes, for others._

_But he, he just saw right through me._

_He broke the wall I made, that even I can't break myself._

_He was the FIRST_

* * *

"H-how..?"

"Let's go Aya-san, no, Kuraya-san", he invited my with a warm and tender smile on his face as he called me by my first name. I felt my heart skip a beat at that time, only ONE skip I tell you! But even so it still skipped a beat. I was so surprised when he called me by my given name that I unconsciously blushed.

"B-but! My shoes are broken. I can't dance like this", I countered, "and I don't think I'm fit to be your partner, there are other people and girls that are better than me"

"I don't think that will be a problem", a voice said out of nowhere. That voice belonged to a red-haired teen with heterochromatic eyes, one red like his hair and the other golden. He was slightly taller than Kuroko-kun but you can feel his intimidating aura that comes from his small stature.

"Here are the shoes you requested Tetsuya, the size should be perfect for her", Akashi said as he hands over a pair of shoes that was the exact replica of mine.

"Thank You Akashi-kun, I know I can count on you", Kuroko thanked the red head.

"Of course, since I always win, I'm always right", Akashi-kun replied.

" Yes~yes~", Kuroko-kun sighed.

"Also, hurry up, the dance will be done in the about 10 minutes. So if you'll excuse me, I don't want to interrupt you any longer, be sure to give Kuraya a good time Tetsuya." The red head then left.

"Please lend me your feet Kuraya-san", he requested and then he slowly and gently slipped my feet in the shoes. "There, now you can dance with those shoes. I believe your feet doesn't hurt anymore.", he said.

"Yeah", I answered.

"Then let's go", he held my hand and led me to the center of dance floor.

"W-wait-", I tried to say to him, but he didn't hear it and continued to pull me. He's kinda strong, no wonder he's on the basketball club.

We stopped at the center of the dance floor and what happened next really surprised me.

"May I have this dance?" Kuroko-kun asked me as he kneeled down before me and looked up to me. This caused me to blush wildly, my face was flushed.

I managed to answer him in my embarrassed condition, "Of course, I'll be glad to", and smiled, not a fake smile but a true and genuine smile. A smile that I wore for the very first time in years. I was really happy, truly.

We danced gracefully with the music with Kuro-, no, with Tetsuya-kun leading. He's a true gentleman indeed. It was really fun. My heart beats really fast when he comes close to me and I tried my best to hide my embarrassed state. I only focused on him during the entire dance and so did he. I was smiling all the way.

When the music came to an end, we bowed to each other and retreated from the crowd.

"I had a lot of fun Tetsuya-kun, Thank You." I told him. He seemed to be surprised with what I said but he just smiled to it. "Me too, I hope I can see you again sometimes, we can hang out during weekends.", he invited.

"Sure, and I'm sure we'll be meeting soon, in school. I'll be in your care Tetsuya-senpai!"

"I'll be expecting you, kouhai"

* * *

"Kuraya-sama, we'll be leaving soon", one of my maids told me.

"Is that so, okay, your dismissed just wait for me at the car, I'll be there shortly", I replied. "Yes, Kuraya-sama", the maid then bowed and went away. I then turned back to Tetsuya-kun. "I'm sorry Tetsuya-kun but I have to leave, thank you for your time, I had a lot of fun."

"I understand, but before that—" he then approached me and leaned down to kiss my cheeks.

"A goodbye kiss, thank you for everything today", he said to me and smiled. "See you".

"*blush* Y-yeah, see you", I said and then walked away with my cheeks pink. As both of us turn away we both said something silently that neither of us would hear.

"It's official, I completely fell in love with him/her"

* * *

As I stared amusingly at the white snow that falls from the winter sky, I was smiling. This has been the best day ever. I can't wait for high school to see Tetsuya-san again. I have to do my best to be a great manager so that I can help him. As I have many thoughts in my head, I realized that I was tired so I let my drowsiness take over and slept then whispered,

"I love you Tetsuya-kun"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THAT'S ALL! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I WILL START WRITING THE SEQUEL NOW, NO ONE KNOWS WHEN I'LL FINISH IT**

**SO DON'T EXPECT TO READ IT SOON**

**Please review and tell me your opinions about it, I'll gladly accept them**


End file.
